<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You Wish by amithegamer1</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28533792">You Wish</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/amithegamer1/pseuds/amithegamer1'>amithegamer1</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Murder Mind [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DC Extended Universe, DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Gang World, Children, F/F, F/M, Gang Violence, M/M, Murder, Other, i will add more tags later on</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:55:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,696</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28533792</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/amithegamer1/pseuds/amithegamer1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>So this all the series I started but changed my mind about making.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>&amp; Other Ships, Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Murder Mind [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2090250</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Murder Mind</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>You think you know someone? But everyone who have secrets don't they? Ever if you think there the most truthful person in world but also have secrets? "I will never lie to you" is just words. Show it and they will believe</p><p>This is a story about a person being a murder and with they friends they don't want to kill but they have to or they will be kill. One day someone sees them middle of action. The person is lucky they don't kill them. But are they?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>I'm was walking down the Ally and saw someone hovering a dead body with someone else behind them. I was scared and about to call the cops until one of them was about to attack. The person hovering the body stopped them and whispered something in the people ear and they left before the person left they smiled at me and then ran off. I Immediately called my dad and when he got there they were gone.</em>
</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>"Someone saw us!" She yells when we finally got back in the house</p>
<p>"What?!" a older man asked</p>
<p>"Don't worry we left no evidence" she assures him closing the door</p>
<p>"No! You could've been arrested or worse KILLED"</p>
<p>"Is that worse?" She asks turning to her friend who just shrugs</p>
<p>"YES IT IS WORSE!" He yells</p>
<p>"Alright old demone" she said leaning in her chair</p>
<p>"Do we know this person?" he asks</p>
<p>"No-"</p>
<p>"Ah Sara Lance" they looked at her confused "that's her name" she said then looked back at her book</p>
<p>"Y'ALL KILLED SARA LANCE!" He yells</p>
<p>"No old demone" she corrects him</p>
<p>"What?! Why didn't you kill her?"</p>
<p>"Okay your confusing me you wanted us to cuff her or not"</p>
<p>"I don't want you to kill her but you was supposed to"</p>
<p>"Look Damien if someone didn't tell me to cuff this person I'm not cuffing them"</p>
<p>"why are you so hard to work with Ava?!" she shrugs</p>
<p>she chuckles "why are you so complicated?"</p>
<p>she sighs "Ava stop"</p>
<p>"Come on Nor" Nora looks at Ava her face softened "fine!" She groans closing her book Nora smiles then turns back to her dad</p>
<p>"What do you want dad?" Nora asks</p>
<p>"Nora Doll we can't let this little information get out" he says then looks at Ava who rolls her eyes and gets out of her chair then back to Nora</p>
<p>"Dad we got this! I know way to keep this information closed" she says with a smirk turns to Ava</p>
<p>"I'm scary I hate that devilish smile!" Nora smiles She sighs "nothing ever good happens" she thought</p>
<p>
  <b>Meanwhile...</b><br/>
<b>It's 7:38 am</b>
</p>
<p>"Really!" she groans accent raspy.</p>
<p>"Yes Aves!" She yells.</p>
<p>"But do I have to wear this cattivo outfit!" Nora rapidly nods she sighs then smirks,</p>
<p class="">
  
</p>
<p>"Can I pick out your outfit?" She asked.</p>
<p>Nora face falls she frowns "what do you mean?"</p>
<p>"Your obviously coming with me" she says Nora smiles.</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>"There you go!"</p>
<p>"It's actually not that bad surprisingly"</p>
<p>"Surprisingly!" she says taking a step back in offense</p>
<p>"No offense! It's just you dressed like a boy so I didn't know if you knew how to dress a girl" she says the woman scoffed</p>
<p>"Whatever" she playfully, and roll her eyes "I'm picking my own outfit tomorrow" she chuckles</p>
<p>"what is our cover?" She asked</p>
<p>"So you know your sister is a CEO of L-Corp?" Nora says Ava looks at the other woman confused but just nods "yeah?"</p>
<p>"Well she owns a build here it's like Catco actually and she was looking for a new co-CEO"</p>
<p>"And you?" She asked</p>
<p>she smirks "I'm going to be your assistant"</p>
<p>"ti  odio" she says Nora gasps</p>
<p>"No you don't!" She says Ava looks at her confused</p>
<p>"You understood that?" the woman asks the other woman nods</p>
<p>"Your sister taught me a little Italian" she says Ava looks at her confused</p>
<p>"What languages do you know?" she says</p>
<p>"Half of the languages you know" a pause "I know little of Spanish, I know Greek, Arabic, and Irish" the other woman laughs</p>
<p>"What she funny?"</p>
<p>"Nothing" she says trying to stop laughing</p>
<p>"Whatever" she says grabbing her arm "let's go!"</p>
<p>"Wait where are we going?" she asks when they are got to the door</p>
<p>"Because we can't go to whatever we're working at dressed like this"</p>
<p>"I know we're not going to Star article till tomorrow"</p>
<p>"Okay?"</p>
<p>"We're going to look around this city" she says the CEO sighs</p>
<p>"I hate that we never really had a real childhood"</p>
<p>"Me too"</p>
<p>"I know we're like in our 20's now but let's kinda make our new home like a child home"</p>
<p>"What do you mean?"</p>
<p>"I mean I know we're living in a mission to keep our secret safe but we still can live a little"</p>
<p>"Yeah we can"</p>
<p>
  <b>At the Cafe....</b>
</p>
<p>"Coffee date!" Nora running to the cafe shop</p>
<p>Ava laughs "we don't drink coffee" she says opening the door for her and Nora</p>
<p>"Well let's at least try some" she says the CEO playfully rolls her eyes "alright" she smiles</p>
<p>When they got into the shop Nora side hugs Ava "your really clingy today" she tells the brunette</p>
<p>she pokes the woman in her side "whatever Aves" the other woman just smiles</p>
<p>She just kiss the girl temple "I'm going to bathroom order our coffee"</p>
<p>
  <b>With Ava...</b>
</p>
<p>When she was walking out of the bathroom she bumped into a certain blonde the blonde laptop fell almost hitting the ground before the CEO caught it</p>
<p>"shite I'm sorry" she says handing her laptop back before looking at the blonde outfits that's covered in coffee "shite I'm really sorry now"</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>"watch where your going!" She says the CEO scoffs</p>
<p>"Your were the one who wasn't paying attention" the blonde rolls her eyes "whatever" she says grabbing her laptop from the CEO before leaving the coffee shop</p>
<p>The CEO rolls her eyes before searching the coffee shop looking for Nora finding the brunette sitting at a table</p>
<p>"cazzo stupido" she says sitting in the chair in front of the brunette</p>
<p>"What's wrong?"</p>
<p>"Well a certain blonde just bumped into ME and was being an stonnod about it"</p>
<p>"Do I need to take out someone?"</p>
<p>"Nah we need this one alive"</p>
<p>"Who was it?" She asked handing the woman her coffee</p>
<p>"Sara Lance...."</p>
<p>
  <b>Meanwhile...</b>
</p>
<p>"Fuck!" she says running into her apartment</p>
<p>"Woah what happened to you?" her roommate asked</p>
<p>"A tall blonde" she answers</p>
<p>"you slept with a-" the brunette was cut her</p>
<p>"No! A tall blonde bumped into me today and spilt coffee on me"</p>
<p>"Did she or did you?" She asked the blonde didn't look at her roommate</p>
<p>"Sara"</p>
<p>"Okay maybe I bumped into her but I wasn't going to admit that Z"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>"What's wrong with you?" Zari asked</p>
<p>"Nothing" she says with an smile the brunette rolls her eyes</p>
<p>"Where's your boyfriend?" She asked her roommate</p>
<p>"He's hanging out with Ray"</p>
<p>"Okay? Well I'm going to change brb" she says running to her room</p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>"So~ what are you doing?" She asked</p>
<p>"Trying to beat this last level of this game"</p>
<p>"Ah" Sara says then looks at her phone</p>
<p>"You know we're getting a new boss at Star articles" Zari says pausing the game</p>
<p>"What?" Sara asked in disbelief looking up from her phone</p>
<p>"Yeah this person is special at least that's what Ms. Luthor said" Zari explains</p>
<p>
  <b>At the Mall...</b>
</p>
<p>"We need to go shopping for clothes-" Nora says then her phone rings it her dad</p>
<p>"What we need is to get your dad off our arse" she says and Nora rolls her eyes and answer the call and put it on speaker</p>
<p>"Hey dad" Nora says</p>
<p>"Hey Nore Doll" He says</p>
<p>"Hey old demone" she says causing the man to sigh and her to smile</p>
<p>"Hey Ava" he says not sounding as happy when he heard Nora</p>
<p>"What's up?" Nora asks</p>
<p>"I wanted to know what y'all doing?" He asks as Ava scoffs</p>
<p>"Nosy" Ava mumbles and Nora hits her arm</p>
<p>"We are about to go shopping for some new clothes"</p>
<p>"Did y'all get anything about Sara?"</p>
<p>"Only that she doesn't take credit for her own mistakes" she says bitterly and Nora rolls her eyes</p>
<p>"What?"</p>
<p>"Sara bumped into Ava and spilt coffee all over herself" she says as her dad laughs and Ava rolls her eyes</p>
<p>"Well got to go old demone" she says and her dad stopped laughing</p>
<p>"Wait Av-" before he could finish Ava grabs Nora phone and hung up</p>
<p>"Why did you do that?" she says as Ava hand her phone back</p>
<p>"Like you said we need to go shopping for some new clothes" she says looking around the mall</p>
<p>"Where first?" She asks Nora as Nora points to a store</p>
<p>
  <b>Couple of hours later...</b>
</p>
<p>"Yeah I'm a little knackered" she says as she open the door</p>
<p>"Same" she says as Ava grabs the bag out of her hands and puts them in the car as Ava looks around she sees a man walk pass her and going into the street with another man and see they are both distracted</p>
<p>"fa nabole" she says now walking toward the men</p>
<p>"What?" Nora says following her when Ava got to the men so pushed them causing one of them to fall into the ground</p>
<p>"what the hell?!" The man says as Ava rolls her eyes and points to the car going by</p>
<p>"Oh" the other man says helping his friend to his feet</p>
<p>"You alright?" She asks the man who now back on his feet</p>
<p>"Yeah I'm fine"</p>
<p>"Sorry we were distracted" he says as Ava scoffs and mumbles something that the men can't hear but Nora can causing her to hit the blonde arm</p>
<p>"It's alright just watch where your going" Nora says about to walk off</p>
<p>"I didn't get you guys names" the man says as Ava rolls her eyes</p>
<p>"Because we didn't say it," Ava mumbles, as Nora rolls her eyes, trying to hold in a laugh.</p>
<p>"My name is Nora and this is Ava" she introduce them</p>
<p>"Well my name is Ray and this is Nate" Ray says with an smile as Ava sees that Nora lightly blushes at Ray</p>
<p>"For a thank you how about lunch" Ava says with an smirk as Nora eyes wide and the men looks at each other and shrugs</p>
<p>"Sure why not where?"</p>
<p>"Big belly burger" she says as the men nods and walk away as the women did the same thing</p>
<p>"Why did you do that?!" She asks when they got to the car</p>
<p>"What? I thought you want us to talk to some new people" she says opening Nora door and running to her side of the car</p>
<p>"I know that's not the reason you asked them this" she says when Ava got into the car</p>
<p>Ava softly chuckles "yeah I saw you blushing at Ray" she says starting up the car as Nora rolls her eyes</p>
<p>
  <b>At Big Belly Burger...</b>
</p>
<p>Ray and Nate are standing in front of the restaurant walking for the two women then they saw a red car driver pass them</p>
<p>"Cool Car" Ray says looking around for the two women then he saw that Nate was in full on shock mode</p>
<p>"What's wrong buddy?" He asks as Nate shakes his head and points to the red car</p>
<p>"What about it-" he cuts hisself off as he watch the two women they was walking for getting out of the car as the blonde grabs the brunette hand and walks towards them</p>
<p>"You drive a W Motors Lykan Hypersport!" Nate says when the two women got them and the women looks at each other and the blonde shrugs and looks at the man</p>
<p>"Yeah?" Ava says ray saw that the blonde was confused</p>
<p>"That's his favorite car he been wanting it for a while"  Ray explains with an smile as the blonde nods with an smirk</p>
<p>"Have it" she says throwing the keys toward Nate as he chases it they looked at the blonde confused even Nora</p>
<p>"I can't take this" he says as the blonde shook her head</p>
<p>"You can and you will" she says letting go of the brunette hand and walking into the restaurant</p>
<p>
  <b>Business only</b>
</p>
<p><b>Ava:</b> alright old demone we need <br/>
a new car</p>
<p><b>Damien:</b> what happened to the one <br/>
I gave you?</p>
<p><b>Ava:</b> just get one of your workers to <br/>
take a car to big belly burgers</p>
<p><b>Damien</b>: alright but what <br/>
happened?</p>
<p><b>Ava: </b>does something anyways has <br/>
to happen?</p>
<p><b>Damien: </b>Nora Doll....</p>
<p><b>Nora:</b> she gave our car <br/>
away to a complete stranger</p>
<p>
  <b>Meanwhile...</b>
</p>
<p>"How have you been on this game?" Sara asks</p>
<p>"since I came home from work" She says Sara opens her mouth to say something but the closed it when she saw the door swing open</p>
<p>"Guys!" He yells running into the apartment</p>
<p>"Yes?" She asks standing up</p>
<p>"we made some new friends today"  Ray says closing they door</p>
<p>"Okay?" Sara says confused</p>
<p>"Guess what they gave us" Nate says</p>
<p>"They're friendship" Zari says in a "duh" tone of voice</p>
<p>"No well yes but something else I was like you can't but then she was like and I quote "you can and you will" then I give up and took the gift" he explains missing what the gift was</p>
<p>"She?" Zari asks a hint of jealousy in her voice and Sara lightly laughs</p>
<p>"Yeah and Ray was all over her friend" Nate says as Ray rolls his eyes</p>
<p>"I was not!" he says in defense</p>
<p>"Yes you was "oh Nora your eyes are so magical I can look at them all day" Nate mocks him</p>
<p>"I didn't say that!" He says as Nate nods his head</p>
<p>"Yeah but you were thinking it, it was obvious to me and Ava"</p>
<p>"Well at least I got her number" Ray says as Sara smiles</p>
<p>"Good job Raymond" Sara says and Nate shook his head</p>
<p>"Because of me you was too scared to ask so I had to ask her friend" Nate continues looking at Ray</p>
<p>"I'm not going to lie her friend was hot" he admits</p>
<p>"They both are" he says as Sara tilts her head toward him</p>
<p>"Nate did you forget someone's in the room?" She says as Nate shook her head and turns at Zari</p>
<p>"No actually if you met them you will think they're hot too" he says looking at Zari who's rolled her eyes Nate places the keys and the table and sat on the couch with Zari</p>
<p>"So you guys new friends are females?" Zari says as the boys nod</p>
<p>"Woah" she says picking up the keys</p>
<p>"What?" Zari asks</p>
<p>"This doesn't look like your car keys Nate" Sara says as Nate smiles</p>
<p>"Yeah that's what the women gave me" Nate says as Zari hit him causing an yelp to come out of his mouth</p>
<p>"A car Nate! You don't even if they stole that!" Zari says as Ray shook her head</p>
<p>"That's what I thought too in till I found out that she was Ms.Luthor sister" Ray says</p>
<p>"Oh?" Zari responds all at Sara then Nate</p>
<p>"Yeah you want to see it?" He says as Sara turns to him</p>
<p>"Hell yeah" she says as she throws him the keys and he barely catches it</p>
<p>
  <b>In the parking lot...</b>
</p>
<p>"Where is it?" She asks as they stand right in front of the car</p>
<p>"Right here" he says as the women jaws drop</p>
<p>        </p>
<p>"What?!" Sara says with an smile</p>
<p>"She gave you your favorite car?!" She says as he nods and Sara hits Zari in the arm repeatedly</p>
<p>"I can see it Sara" She says as she looks at Sara</p>
<p>"You want to go for a ride?" Nate asks as Sara nods and runs to the car with Nate following behind</p>
<p>"Your jealous of someone you haven't met" he says as they drove off and Zari scoffs</p>
<p>"I'm not jealous" she says as Ray raises his brow</p>
<p>"I'm not!" She says it's obvious he doesn't believe her but he nods</p>
<p>"Sure" he says as he walked by to the apartment and Zari following behind</p>
<p>
  <b>At Ava and Nora's place...</b>
</p>
<p>Nora just came back from seeing her dad "Ava!" She asks the place is loud and filled with strangers and Ava's no where to be found</p>
<p>"In the back yard!" She heard Ava yell she nods and walks to the yard</p>
<p>"What's- Ava...." she says as she watch Ava spray a man with the water gun</p>
<p>"What? I was bored" she says placing down the water gun</p>
<p>Nora rolls her eyes she wasn't surprised Ava threw a party she always does the unexpected when she's bored</p>
<p>"What?! you had to go to old man and left me alone" She says with an smile</p>
<p>"I should've knew that was a bad decision" Nora says playfully as Ava rolls her eyes grabbing her phone and stopping the music</p>
<p>"Alright! Party's Over!" Ava yells getting a couple of aw from the crowd</p>
<p>"I know I know blame it on the brunette" Ava says playfully as Nora rolls her eyes</p>
<p>"Ava look at this mess" Nora says when everyone is out of the house</p>
<p>"Oh?" She says turning around and closing the door</p>
<p>"How are we going to clean this up?"</p>
<p>"Your dad?"</p>
<p>"What do you mean?"</p>
<p>"He can get someone to clean just up" she says then Nora phone rings</p>
<p>"Speaking of the devil's partner" Ava says as Nora answers the phone</p>
<p>"Yes Dad?" She says putting the phone on speaker</p>
<p>"Nora doll can you tell me why did I just get a call about you guys having a party at the new house" Damien says as Ava smirks</p>
<p>"It was Nora's idea" she says playfully as Nora hits her in the arm</p>
<p>"Ava decided to threw a party while I was gone but the party's over now" she explains hearing a softly "I should've known" going through the other line as Ava scoffs.</p>
<p>"Should've known?" Ava repeats, as Nora rolls her eyes.</p>
<p>"Is there anything else you want Dad?" Nora asks,</p>
<p>"Actually-" Her begins before Ava cuts him off, grabbing the phone.</p>
<p>"I need you get an maid or something to clean the house," Ava asks, hearing a sigh from the man.</p>
<p>"That big of a mess?" He asks, hearing an mhm from Nora.</p>
<p>"Okay, I will get Gary to come over," Damien says, causing Ava and Nora to look at each other.</p>
<p>"Gary?!" They both says, as they heard moving noises.</p>
<p>"Yes, Gary"</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. You never met me and I never met you but I miss you (you was gone by three)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>this is a story where Ava and Sara are parents of the twins Laurel and Noah. Ava dies, Sara never truly tells them how their mother died but when they find out that their mother was the director of the time bureau and a Legend everything changes</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>what is this? I know for sure this is not the keys to my mom's car? Noah kept clicking in till they got to the back yard. It was a big thing in the yard with a cover over it. What's this? He moves the cover a little bit, WR-2055? He took off the cover how do I have the waverider in my backyard? the door of the Waverider started opening Noah and Laurel jumped at sudden movement they walk to the door looking then she went inside.</p><p>I'm inside the Waverider! This is so schway! He thought walking down the hallway he finally made it to the bridge this is where had little there meetings.</p><p>"Hello, Mr. and Ms. Sharpe-Lance," a voice says.</p><p>"Huh?" Laurel says turning to say a holographic head.</p><p>"Who are you?" Noah asked the A.I.</p><p>"I'm Gideon an A.I. That helps run and program the ship" Gideon explains to the woman.</p><p>"So schway!" They say happily looking around.</p><p>"I would say it is," Gideon says earning a smile from Noah and Laurel.</p><p>"How do you know us?" Laurel asks earning a sound that sound almost like a chuckle</p><p>"I know you guys from your mothers?" Gideon says causing the twin's eyes to widen</p><p>"You know my moms?" Noah chokes out</p><p>"I Indeed do Ava Sharpe and Sara Lance is also known as The Captains of the waverider Or White Canary and Director Sharpe Of The Time Bureau" Gideon explains causing Laurel to toy with the necklace around her neck.</p><p>"Wait my parent's captained the waverider?" She asks more to herself looking down.</p><p>"Co-captain" She heard Gideon's correct.</p><p>"Yes they did alongside your aunts and uncles," Gideon says causing Laurel to look up.</p><p>"What who was the legends?" He asks wanting to know more.</p><p>"The Legends were Nate Heywood, Zari Tarazi, Behrad Tarazi, Charlie, Ray Palmer, Nora Darhk, John Constantine, and Mick Rory also known as Man Of Steel, Clotho, Firewave, and Atom, white canary" Gideon explains making Laurel mouth drop open.</p><p>Laurel shakes her head "only five superheroes nicknames" she asks.</p><p>"The others didn't want a superhero name or never tried making one" Gideon explains causing the women to nod.</p><p>"Oh?" is all they respond trying to collect all the new information they just got.</p><p>"Would you like me to play the video your mother made for you guys?" The A.I. causing Laurel to look at the A.I.</p><p>"Video?" Noah says then a hologram popped up of my mother.</p><p>"Dear Future Twins? If you're watching this it means I have died and I'm not there. I'm guessing your names are Laurel and Noah. I'm sure you'll be a beautiful little girl and a handsome little boy. Today, I realized something..." Her mother explains Laurel started toying with her necklace Laurel saw in the video Ava did the same thing.</p><p>Ava clears her throat "I realized how dangerous our jobs are. And you guys know I would do anything to protect my family, if I don't get to see the wonderful young man and woman you guys become I want you guys to know that I love you, and I'm so proud of you. I only want you to be happy." The Director says as she wipes the tears coming down her face off</p><p>She took a deep breath then continued "That's all me and Sara have ever wanted. If you never get to hear that I'm sorry. I really hope you never have to receive this, but I don't want you guys to have nothing of mine," Her mother smiles</p><p>"So to my future twins I love you guys so much. I hope you know that. I hope Sara tells you how much she loves you every day and every night," she says with a smile Laurel tearful laugh</p><p>Ava raises her hand and waves "I love you" she says and then the video ended</p><p>"God I miss her," Noah says rubbing his eyes, as Laurel nods.</p><p>"Me too Mr. and Ms. Sharpe-Lance," Gideon says Laurel's head snaps up like she just had an idea.</p><p>"Hey, Gideon can you do something for me," Laurel asks the A.I, causing her twin to look at her.</p><p>"Of Course," Gideon says the woman smiles, and Noah grew confused.</p><p>/~/~/~/</p><p>"I'm going to go ride Scoots today you guys coming?" Uncle Nate asks as Noah shook his head.</p><p>"No, we have things to do," Noah says causing aunt Charlie to lookup</p><p>"Like what?" Charlie asks and Laurel and Noah tilt their head.</p><p>"Things," The kids say looking at their aunt.</p><p>"Like what thin- ow!" Charlie exclaims looking at aunt Zari.</p><p>"Leave them alone," Zari says now looking back at her phone and Laurel did the same thing<br/>
It's 4:24 Laurel thought looking at her phone and getting up about to leave before their mom walked in</p><p>"So where do you think you're going?" Her mother asked.</p><p>"I have things to do" Laurel answers looking at her mother.</p><p>"Like what?" Sara asked Noah and Laurel as Charlie looked up again</p><p>"That's the same thing I asked," Charlie says looking at Zari bitterly causing the women to roll their eyes</p><p>"We're going to meet a friend," Noah says, as he watches Laurel resisting the urge to touch her necklace</p><p>"Okay Dinner starts at seven so hurry back," Sara says as she leaving the room</p><p>"And you're not cooking!" Charlie shouts following him out of the room</p><p>"This is one reason when I wish Aves was here," Nate says more to himself leaving the room</p><p>With Laurel's "friend"...</p><p>Time Prison I didn't want to but this person is the only one who can help me and I can't take this personal</p><p>"Mr. Sharpe-Lance follow me this way," The Guard says Noah looks up and gets out of his chair</p><p>"Ten minutes then your out," the guard says and Noah nods his head, and the guard leaves</p><p>"Noah Sharpe-Lance," the prisoner says still no facing him</p><p>"How do you know who am I?" Noah asks</p><p>"I knew you were coming time traveler remember?" The man says causing Noah to nod</p><p>"Well..."</p><p>"Aves come here!" her dad yells and Ava runs into her parents' room</p><p>"Yes?"</p><p>"Come here baby," her mother says and Ava gets into her parent's bed</p><p>"We heard you scream what happened?" Her mother asks she didn't respond</p><p>"Bad dream huh?" He says causing their daughter to nod</p><p>"Why didn't he say anything?"</p><p>"I didn't want to bother you guys"</p><p>"You're never a bother Aves"</p><p>"Remember it doesn't mean what many scary dreams you have we all protect you and scare them away"</p><p>"Why did you want to always protect me?"</p><p>"What do you mean?"</p><p>"my friends said that you have to protect but I don't want to protect to be a duty," she says causing her dad to laugh and her mother to shake her head</p><p>"They say that we all have an idol which we feel is our safe place, that just seeing them smile makes our daylight up and we want to protect them from everything bad."</p><p>"That's means we want you to know that we're your safe place, and seeing you smile makes our daylight up and we want to always protect you from everything bad."</p><p>A couple of minutes later...</p><p>"Are you sure about this?" Laurel asks as Noah nods.</p><p>"Rip said this is the only way," He says, looking at the chain up woman.</p><p>"You called John and Nora?" Noah asks, as Laurel nods, hearing a portal open, causing them to turn around.</p><p>"Hey, sharpies," John says, walking out the portal.</p><p>"Hey, John"</p><p>"Why did you call us?"</p><p>"Ava..."</p><p>"What did you do?"</p><p>"I found out a way to got my mother, I decided to do so,"</p><p>"Well, it's a bloody dumb decision!" John says, taking out a</p><p>"You would have done the same thing, Johnny"</p><p>"Uncle John you said when you use the Lazarus Pit you don't come back the same,"</p><p>"Yeah, you..."</p><p>"John...."</p><p>"You have to go to their p and get their soul,"</p><p>"Okay so that's what we're doing"</p><p>"Who's going?"</p><p>"Me and Aunt Nora,"</p><p>"Alright...grab her hands,"</p><p>/~/~/~/</p><p>"Uh, this doesn't look like last time..."</p><p>"Last time?"</p><p>"Your mother saved- never mind the long story, but Sara said it was a place kinda like IKEA,"</p><p>"Well, this doesn't look like IKEA,"</p><p>"No, it doesn't...."</p><p>"It looks like hell..."</p><p>/~/~/~/</p><p>"Hell?!"</p><p>"Yes, Hell"</p><p>"Wait I thought team arrow destroy all the Lazarus pits how did you find one?"</p><p>"In the past..." he says, as Nora tilts her head, and follows the boy.</p><p>"In the past? How?"</p><p>"The waverider..." he says, causing Nora to stop.</p><p>"Yeah, I know you guys are the legends," he says, not bothering to look at his Aunt.</p><p>"How?" She says as he shakes his head.</p><p>"It doesn't matter..."</p><p>"I should have known, it weird how every time Uncle Gary alarm went off you all got up,"</p><p>"Stop,"</p><p>"Is that her?"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. New Pet</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I'm going to remake this will be posted in the near future</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 1</p><p>Everything was normal with the legends for the first time but Zari was more annoying than usual, she was asking for the same thing every day and got some of the legends on board. She just can't take no for an answer.</p><p>"Come on," Zari says running after the captain</p><p>"Zari, No," she says walking to the bridge</p><p>"Please!" she begs as Sara stops right in her footstep closing her eyes to take a deep breath before turning to Zari</p><p>"Zari..."</p><p>"Come on, Captain why not?"</p><p>"First of all we don't have the time to take care of a dog second of all I'm not going to let a dog run around my ship and mess it up even more than it already is," she says as Zari shakes her head</p><p>"We could get a guard dog!" Zari argues as Sara rolls her eyes and crosses her arms</p><p>"Really a guard dog?" she says as Zari nods</p><p>"Yes!" she yells as Sara pinched the bridge of her nose and shakes her head</p><p>"Sara Come on please"</p><p>"Zari I'm sorry but no the eight of you guys are enough and adding another-"</p><p>"It's actually 10 adding Mona and Nora or 11 adding Gary but he's not really a legend?" Zari interrupts her.</p><p>"See Zari we have enough people on the ship and adding an animal I'm sorry Z but no"</p><p>"Captain-"</p><p>"That's final," she says as Zari sighs and nods before leaving the captain takes a deep breath before walking into her office she takes a sit closing her eyes</p><p>"Captain," Gideon says I can't have a few seconds of my own time she thought</p><p>The captain groans "Yes, Gideon?" she asks not opening her eyes</p><p>"There's a magical creature found in Washington 2213," Gideon says 2213?</p><p>"Alright gather up the team and tell them to meet me at the bridge," she says getting out of the chair and walking into the bridge as she saw some of the legends walk to the bridge</p><p>"What's up, Cap?" Nate asks walking up to his captain as the rest of the legends follow behind</p><p>"Gideon" Sara says</p><p>"A Popular woman has been attacked by a magical creature on November 13th in 2213 causing whole world destruction" Gideon informs them</p><p>"That's the future, how is that going to affect us?" Mick asks drinking his beer as the rest of the team nods</p><p>"On December 2th in 2012 A werewolf killed 214 people and was gone the next day" Ray read as the legends turned their attention to him</p><p>"So from what I see a magical creature from the FUTURE will destroy their timeline then come back to 2012 to destroy ours?" he says taking in the new information</p><p>"Pretty much,"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Twin Speedsters</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>An AU where Barry and Ava are twin speedsters and there's a crossover where Barry needs Ava and Wally help to save the world with supergirl, arrow, and the legends of course</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>2014</p><p>The man that I admired, murdered my mother, and I couldn't do anything to save my sister. I lost everything, my best friend, my love of my life, to Mr. Pretty Boy, Eddie is going to marry Iris and I can't do everything about it.</p><p>I know, how she feels about me, but it doesn't matter. Eboard took Eddie, even though Eddie took the love of his life, he stills deserves everything but death.</p><p>I still don't understand how Iris found out, I was the flash. I'm glad she did, I knew with Joe in my ear, I would have never told her.</p><p>"Your okay?" Iris asks, sitting down beside him on the stairs in the speed lab, after the fight with Grodd, he doesn't know how to feel, Joe is hurt because of him.</p><p>"I don't know..." Barry whispers, as Iris sighs, and shakes her head.</p><p>"You know this is not your fault bar," Iris says, as Barry scoffs.</p><p>"How is it not?" Barry asks as Iris shakes her head.</p><p>"I'm losing everything I have, I lose my mother, my sister! my father is in jail for something he didn't do and I know I could never get him out..." shaking his head he turns to Iris "Iris Joe could've died because of me," Barry says, Iris looks at him.</p><p>"But he didn't, look, Barry, you probably lost everyone who's blood, but you still have me and my dad, he's still alive, Bar," Iris says, as Barry sighs, shaking his head.</p><p>"Iris-" Barry gets cut off, by the sound of an explosion.</p><p>"What was that?" Iris says, as she stands up, and Barry does the same thing, Barry grabs Iris, and runs them to the sound, they saw Cisco holding the cold gun, at a blonde, as Barry watch Joe, telling Cisco to lower the gun.</p><p>"Cisco lower the gun," Barry says, causing everyone to look at Barry, Cisco lowers the gun, causing Iris to run to the blonde.</p><p>"Who is this?" Caitlin asks as she watches Barry look at this girl in disbelief.</p><p>"My sister," Barry whispers, as he watches Iris and his sister.</p><p>When Ava gets there, she was pretty beaten up, she was healing quickly. Iris never left Ava's side, when they took her to Caitlin's lab.</p><p>Ava and Iris, been friends even before our parents died, Iris was the first person, Ava came out to. When Iris thought Ava was dead it was hard on her, Ava was one who told me, to not let all the bad that happened to us, take over me, to not let the anger of everything out, to not let anger and hurt destroy my life.</p><p>Joe watches Caitlin, as she looked at Ava's DNA "what?" Joe asks as Caitlin shows them the tests she did on Ava.</p><p>"This explains why she healing fast and how she got in here," Caitlin says, as Barry looks at the test then his sister.</p><p>"She has the speed force in her," Barry says, as Caitlin nods, as Joe tilts his head.</p><p>"What? how?" Joe asks as Caitlin shrugs, and Barry looks at her sister and Iris.</p><p>"Ava was there that night, the particle accelerator went off..." Barry says, causing Joe to look at him.</p><p>"What? Why didn't we find her there?" Joe asks, Barry never took his eyes off his sister.</p><p>"I don't know," Barry says, as he shrugged his shoulders.</p><p>"Why didn't you tell us?" Caitlin asks as Barry shook his head.</p><p>"I thought, what was the point of me telling you this if she's dead," Barry says, too nonchalantly, his voice was cold, causing Joe to look at him.</p><p>"We didn't know that," Joe says, as Barry shakes his head, and finally looks at Joe.</p><p>"It was still an if Joe, we didn't know if she was alive or if she wasn't alive," Barry says, as Cisco looks at the women in Caitlin's Lab.</p><p>"She's waking up," Cisco says, as Barry speeds into the lab, and stands beside his sister.</p><p>As Ava opens her eyes, she looks at the man, beside her. "Barry?" Ava says, sitting up.</p><p>"Hey Aves," Barry says, as Iris smiles, causing Ava to smile back, as Caitlin, Cisco, and Joe walked into the room.</p><p>"I know you just woke up, but I need a sample of your urine," Caitlin says, as Ava tilts her head.</p><p>"You really love your urine huh?" Cisco jokes, point the twizzler at Ava then Caitlin, with a smile before he smiles fades when he realized what he just said, causing Ava to laugh.</p><p>"Not now, but maybe later Caitlin," Ava says, as Caitlin tilt her head.</p><p>"You know my name?" Caitlin asks as Ava nods.</p><p>"I know both of yours," Ava says, looking at Cisco, who has a twizzler in his mouth.</p><p>"Cisco Ramon and Caitlin Snow," Ava says, as Joe tilts his head.</p><p>"How did you know their names?" Joe asks as Ava looks at Joe.</p><p>"Grodd told me, Joe," Ava says, as everyone looks at Barry, who just scares at his sister.</p><p>"Grodd?"</p><p>/~/~/~/</p><p>Crossover, as usual, fighting Aliens and working with one another is a different story. Kara Danvers the alien, first time working with her, was crazy.</p><p>But this time, trying to stop Earth-X, was different. Barry Allen finally getting married to the love of his life, he loved Iris West since before we all knew what love was.</p><p>"Getting married?" A voice says, moving beside him, causing him to smile.</p><p>"Yeah, big step Aves..." Barry says, Ava, letting out a chuckle.</p><p>"I always thought I would get married before you," Ava says, in all honesty.</p><p>"What? You could never stay in one relationship," Barry asks, as Ava shakes her head.</p><p>"I have to find the right person for me to settle down," Ava says, as Barry nods.</p><p>"So why did you think you would get married before me?" Barry asks, with a smile playing on his lips.</p><p>"I knew you would never stop chasing after Iris, you loved Iris too much, I knew she loved you back, but when you told me about Eddie..." before pausing, Ava sighs "Eddie was going to propose to her, I knew your heart was going to be broken, but you guys made it through it like I knew you always would," Ava says, as Barry nods, and sighs, and pulls his twin in a side hug.</p><p>"Ava you have been through a lot you deserve love," Barry says, as Ava lays her head on his shoulder, and sighs, shaking her head.</p><p>"I really want to believe you Bar, but I can't,"</p><p>/~/~/~/</p><p>After the crossover, the legends need help, with taking down, Nora and Damien, Ray knows that Nora doesn't want to be turned into Mullas, Ray believes that Nora is good.</p><p>the other teams didn't have anyone who could help, Sara finally decided to call team Flash, "Hey Sara," Barry says, answering the call with a smile.</p><p>"Hey Barry, I need your help with something," Sara says, as Barry tilts his head.</p><p>"Oh?"</p><p>"I'm just wondering if you had anyone to help out with missions and everything? with Martin gone and Jax leaving, we don't really have a lot of people on the ship," Sara explains, as Barry nods.</p><p>"I believe I have two people that could help you guys, I just have to ask them, they were meaning to leave Central City for a while anyway," Barry says, as Sara nods.</p><p>"I will call when I get an answer from them," Barry says, and Sara hangs up.</p><p>Barry tilts his head, and stands up, and goes to the speed lab to find Wally and Ava, as he watched Ava teach Wally, Ava has been training Wally for a while, she knows more about the speed force than Barry.</p><p>Barry clears his throat, causing the two to look at him "Hey," Barry says, as his sister smiles.</p><p>"Hey bar, what's up?" Ava asks, with a smile.</p><p>"A team of mine, need some of you guys help, I know you two been meaning to leave Central City," Barry explains, as Ava and Wally look at each other, as Ava frowns and shrugs, as Wally smiles.</p><p>"Alright, we will help them," Wally says, with a smile, as Barry tilts his head.</p><p>"Really?" Barry asks as Ava shrugs.</p><p>"Like you said we been meaning to leave Central City, what's a better way than to help another team, and probably find something else in the process," Ava says, with a smile, she was always good at seeing in the best in things.</p><p>"Who's the team?" Wally asks as Barry smiles.</p><p>"Captain Lance," Barry says, as Wally's smile grew, and he turns to Ava.</p><p>"The legends,"</p><p>/~/~/~/</p><p>After the mission, Sara still hasn't gonna a call back from Barry, the team is in the captain's office. When two guest speeds on the bridge, Mick grabs his gun, points the gun at the two speedsters, and walk on the bridge.</p><p>"I don't like speedsters," Mick grunts, gun still pointing at the two.</p><p>"And I don't like guns getting pointed at me," Ava says, as Mick turns his gun, to the blonde.</p><p>"Mick," Sara says, causing Mick to grunt, and lower his gun.</p><p>"Wally? What are you doing here? And who is this?" Sara asks, looking at the blonde.</p><p>"Barry said you needed our help, so we came, and this is my sister, Barry's twin Ava," Wally says, as the blonde waves.</p><p>"Barry has a twin?!" they heard a voice say, it was a tall man, with dark brown hair.</p><p>"Hey Ray," Wally says, as the man walked on the bridge.</p><p>"Hey Wally," Ray says, before Nate walks on the bridge, with two women following behind.</p><p>"Hey," Nate says, walking to Wally.</p><p>"Nate, my brother," Wally says, giving him a hug, as Nate turns to Ava.</p><p>"I remember you at the wedding, you were one who got drunk with me," Nate says, with an amused smile, as the blonde nods.</p><p>"Hey nice to see you again," he says,</p><p>"I need a beer," Mick grunts before leaving the room, as Zari rolls her eyes.</p><p>"Hey I'm Zari, and this is Amaya," Zari says, with a smile, as the blonde smiles back.</p><p>"Z, I need you to show them their rooms," Sara says, as Zari nods and left the bridge with the two speedsters following behind.</p><p>"She's quiet?" Ray says as Sara shrugs.</p><p>"And hot," Sara says, as the team nods, and Nate lets a chuckle.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm remaking this</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>